1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table model hot plates for cooking, i.e. self-supporting hot plates for use on a table or like support as distinct on the one hand from cooking plates for fixed installation in the working surface of built-in hot plates of free-standing cooking ranges or stoves.
2. Background of the Invention
In all of the aforegoing, vitreous ceramic tops (a glass-like heat resistant material) covering one or more radiant heating element bodies are becoming increasingly popular because of their appearance, easily cleaned cooking surface and high energy efficiency. Conventionally, if such appliances comprise a plurality of cooking positions, often three or more, each having its own individual, independently controllable radiant heating element body or body set, a single vitreous ceramic top is used to cover all of these. Such large vitreous ceramic tops are relatively expensive and suffer from the disadvantage that any breakage, even if affecting only a small part, e.g. only one of the cooking positions, necessitates replacement of the entire top.
The conventional constructions also afford a very limited range of variety, because it would usually be uneconomical to manufacture more than a small selection of combinations of cooking or warming positions to fit any particular size of vitreous ceramic top. Also, even within such limited scope for variation, if at any stage it should become necessary to change an existing combination, e.g. of different sizes or shapes of cooking positions, it will normally be necessary to replace the entire unit.
Conventional permanently installed constructions usually only lend themselves to a limited choice of installation localities within a given kitchen design. For example the conventional tops of standard appliances such as dishwashers, washing machines or tumble driers do not normally lend themselves for use as supports for a cooking surface. The same applies to loose items of furniture, such as tables or serving trolleys, to mention but a few examples.
A further disadvantage of conventional cooking and warming appliances forming part of permanently installed kitchen furniture is their immobility. If mobility is required, the user will have to invest in additional mobile appliances such as separate table top model hot plates or warming plates and find storage place for such appliances when not in use.
All of the above drawbacks are of even greater impact in the usual domestic environment of disadvantaged population groups where housing conditions may be confined and cramped and where funds for investment in cooking and warming appliances are limited.
These disadvantages, however, also apply in the case of caravans (trailer homes), dormobiles and holiday cabins, where greater mobility of cooking appliances would be a desirable feature.
On the other hand, ordinary movable table top hot plates and warming plates do not solve these problems either. They are but a poor substitute for a built-in or free-standing kitchen range. One of the former alone is usually too small, having fewer than the desired number and less variety of cooking points. Yet to employ two or more of these side by side is unsatisfactory from points of view of aesthetics, space utilisation and cleaning.
There accordingly exists a need to overcome the aforegoing disadvantages.